


Taming the Dragon

by kuwlshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When Neville reached adulthood, he discovered that he was a dragon-shifter. Having trouble controlling the changes especially in dragon form Ron suggested that his brother, Charlie help him. Soon a life long relationship formed between the two.





	

  
  



End file.
